A Drunken Something
by Insane Magician
Summary: After getting roped into taking Cat Grant on a girl's night out, Kara opted for the underground alien bar. Once there, they got drunk and things quickly escalated. The day after, Kara drank Alex's serum and felt ready to tackle work. Once there though, memories of the previous night overcame her in flashes; how will this affect Cat's and Kara's relation? 2S
1. Conflict

_Disclaimer_ : Supergirl belongs to DC, the series are joint effort with Warner Bros.

AN: first collab work done with Jestering1.

 **A Drunken Something**  
Conflict

Kara's eyes flickered towards the elevator and watched as the doors opened. Her heart slammed against her chest as she watched Cat, waltzing through, appearing to the world as immaculate as ever. She looked as if last night had never happened. Nothing about her seemed out of place, the only way you could tell she might have a hangover was the fact that she still had her sunglasses on and grimaced slightly at the sound of typing and phones ringing.

The hero watched as Cat walked up to her and without thinking, she bolted to her feet and gave her boss an awkward smile and the peace offering known as coffee. The media mogul raised an eyebrow but, thankfully, didn't question the action.

"Kiera, I need you to put my calls on hold for the time being, and get me some ibuprofen, and be quick about it." Cat demanded as she walked into her office, not bothering to acknowledge the coffee, since she already had a mug. When all Kara did was point to her desk, she stared, there already was a tumbler with water, and her usual tray with the pills she needed. "Well, isn't this awfully observant...

"Clearly, you've had something for _your_ hangover," it sounded almost like a demand. "You should share that information, Kiera."

Her boss sat down, took her shoes off, placed her feet on the desk as she took the pill and drank the entire glass in one gulp. When Cat moaned in relief, Kara gritted her teeth and her neck grew hot as a flashback from last night enter her mind.

Cat, strewn out amongst the sheets, panting, same moan escaping her lips breathlessly as her body slowly relaxed back after experiencing a world of pleasure. A world only Kara could show her. The alien shook her head and forced herself to come back to reality. Apparently, it took her longer than expected.

"Kiera?" Cat growled, a hint of worry was beginning to creep into her voice, "hello? Earth to Kara?" The Kryptonian blinked once and looked at her boss. She gave the older woman another awkward smile and clasped her hands behind her back. Perhaps it was the use of her name. "Apparently whatever hangover cure you have, isn't that effective." She muttered. "If you need some pills, go ahead."

"Oh no, I'm okay, it'll pass," Kara said in an effort of diverting the conversation. Cat narrowed her eyes, looking Kara up and down, as if she were trying to find something wrong with the younger woman. The hero blushed at the looked away, then closed her eyes at her own weird behavior. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She blushed further at the innuendo; just when she was trying to get her feelings under control, her face gives her away.

"No... I'm good, _for now_. I'll call for you if I need you." Cat muttered.

Kara fervently nodded her head and left the confines of the glass fishbowl as fast as she could. The younger woman groaned and placed her head on her desk. Why did she have to act that way? Either Cat didn't remember what happened last night, or she was actively ignoring it. Either way, Kara needed to get a grip, otherwise her coworkers were going to start noticing her strange behavior. It was enough that she was being weird with their boss, she didn't need anyone else noticing.

"So Kara, is everything ok?" The voice surprised her.

"Winn!" She jumped and he immediately rolled back.

"Woah, I didn't think anyone could sneak up on a," he stopped then whispered, "on an alien with super hearing."

"Winn, not now," she requested harshly, turning to look into the office, and feeling herself blushing all over again. "Please, just, not now."

"Okay, okay," Winn answered, giving her distance.

Of course, Cat had noticed, she was watching Kara like prey. She made a motion of the phones, while she took out her mobile and began walking out towards the balcony. Kara winced; it had to be further talks about the divorce. The conversation of the the topic at hand had been going on for months already, and they were now heading into the final stages. Kara knew the divorce was hard on Cat, something the media mogul was trying to keep under wraps and actively stopping the press from blasting it all over the front pages. Without thinking, Kara focused in on the conversation, hoping to figure out a way to ease Cat's fears. It was all part of being an ideal assistant, was it not?

"Did you have fun last night? I'm assuming Kara kept you safe and well within your limits." Daniel stated. Cat let out an awkward chuckle and leaned against the railing, looking up towards the sky.

Kara clenched her fists as her mind flashed back to last night. She remembered Cat in that exact position, her body arching off the mattress while one hand was tightened around the sheets and the other was dug into Kara's shoulder, as if she was the only thing keeping her on Earth.

"You could say that. Though I'll have to remind Kara to never bring me back to that bar. Their drinks... are really something else." Cat mumbled. The alien could hear Daniel chuckle on the other end of the line and let out a sigh.

"So, what's going on?" Daniel queried, "You normally don't call me while you're at work. If it's about Carter, I made sure to get him to school on time."

"He texted me, he's already there." Cat eased that possible line of worry and concern.

Silence permeated the air for a few moments, as if he knew she were thinking carefully about what she was going to say next. Finally, she spoke, but something was different. Panic filled her voice and it shook ever so slightly as she began talking.

"No... It's about the divorce... I don't think we should go through with it." Cat whispered.

Kara swallowed hard, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach. She had to remember last night and was having doubts about the divorce. Kara had no idea what to do with such thoughts, her emotions went into an overdrive turmoil and made her sweat cold, something she had never thought possible with her alien physiology. Like getting drunk. She immediately thought about M'gann and getting the information out of her.

As she focused back on the conversation at hand, it was clear that Daniel was surprised by this sudden change in heart as he made a sound of disbelief. Kara felt relating to the man and sympathizing with him to a degree, until she remembered that he was a likely source for her relation with Cat to not go further. Oh, that inner turmoil seemed to pick up wind.

"What? Cat, we've talked about this for the last couple of months. I've found the one that I'm meant to be with. We tried to make this work and failed — _miserably_ , by the way; what else is there to stop us from separating romantically?" Daniel asked.

Kara slid back in her chair and found the M&M's she had stashed away in her desk. She went into the office and poured them in a glass tumbler, slowly approached the balcony door. She took one deep breath before opening them.

Upon hearing the door open, the panic in Cat's voice disappeared and she turned to see who exactly was interrupting on her _very_ **private** phone call. When she realized it was just Kara, though relieved, she still glared at the Kryptonian, making Kara falter and almost trip on her way over to her boss.

"I — I'm sorry Miss Grant. I just remembered that your M&M's were running low and I thought I'd refill them for you. Not to mention, y — you normally eat them when you're out, on the balcony." Kara stuttered.

She grabbed the glass in Kara's hand before shooing her away with a wave. There was a discreet glance at the M&M's bowl, with Kara following along, and they both noticed it was still almost full. Cat didn't spare Kara a second glance, even though wide blue eyes were obviously following her. Trying to suppress any further stupidity, Kara quickly left.

The younger woman plopped back into her chair and gently slammed her head on her hands, grumbling to herself. Why hadn't she thought of something smarter to say or do? Though she kept having explicit flashbacks to her one night stand with her boss, clearly even a superhuman would stumble over their actions. It was a scary thought, that a single woman could make her feel so ... _human_.

"Daniel, I just... I don't want to. I'm having second thoughts about this divorce. Not to mention, Kara is acting weird." Cat stated. The panic and vulnerability was back in her voice. "Maybe this is too much, too soon."

"Why does it matter if Kara's acting weird? How does that affect **_our_ **divorce?" Daniel questioned, outrage evident.

Cat let out a frustrated sigh and threw a couple M&M's in her mouth before responding. " _Because,_ **Daniel** , Kara helps me with everything; she helps me run my life, public, private and corporate as well as keeping me on track. Her acting weird causes everything to shift out of balance. And... something happened last night that is making me reconsider our divorce." Cat murmured that last part.

Kara froze in place, felt as though her heart was pierced by millions of kryptonite shards, mind scattering all over the place. Cat sounded scared, desperate even, to keep something in her life the same, something steady and unchanging.

"What happened?" Daniel inquired, concern clear in his voice. Cat growled and repositioned herself on the balcony. She was looking over the railing now, her free hand running through her hair. "Cat, you can either tell me now, or I'll figure it out tonight as I question you without you knowing during our casual Carter dinners."

"I hate you," she whispered vehemently.

"Because you know it's true," and when she sighed, she admitted to it. "Come on Cat, we're still best friends, aren't we?"

Kara bit the inside of her mouth as another moment popped to the forefront of her mind. The two of them, drunkenly laughing as they found their way through Cat's penthouse. Once they finally reached the bedroom, Kara tangled her hands in Cat's hair, pulling the media mogul in for a deep and desperate kiss.

The hero took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to ignore the pain she was in. She could drown in her feelings later, for now, she had to act like the Sunny Kara Danvers that Cat knew so well; that Cat clearly _needed_.

"Well, if you must know, I spent the night with a woman yesterday." Cat answered. Daniel wolf whistled and then laughed, relishing in his victory. "Don't laugh!"

"And what's so wrong with that? You've said it yourself that there's nothing wrong with love," he reasoned back at her, almost using her own words, and Kara and Cat both _knew_ that. "Be it a man with another man or a woman with another woman, in the end isn't that just _love_?

"Clearly, that can't be what's bothering you," he said, sounding so smug Cat could choke him and Kara would lazer-eyed him if he was there.

"No, I mean, it's fine with others, I just never saw myself in that position," Cat groused, muttering mostly to herself but knowing she would be heard, "I mean, I've been with you, right?"

"Doesn't mean you aren't into women, Cat. You're right, you have been with me, meaning you haven't gotten to explore that side of yourself." Daniel offered. The media mogul let out a huff and ate another handful of M&M's. "Or have you?"

"I was in college, Daniel," she snapped, but his laughter only annoyed her further. "I am not a stranger to such experiences. It's the reason for my outlook in such matters."

"Ah, the great Cat Grant, well-versed in world experiences," she vocalized her annoyance, but he clearly ignored it. "So, what is it? It's clearly not gender, what else can there be?"

"Well, for starters, she's younger! She has her whole life ahead of her to be wasting it with someone so, _so_..."

"Jaded?" She grunted at his offered word. "Pessimist? If you actually aimed for _old_ , I swear I'll hit the back of your head when we meet again." He threatened seriously.

"Ugh, look, Daniel, I'm like a mentor to her, and I just took advantage of that position." Cat said with frustration.

"Cat..." His concern was palpable.

"No, Daniel, it's just... you don't know her, not like I do," she whispered.

"Oh Kitten, you're afraid." He realized, and Kara growled from her seat at the intimate nickname, not noticing the many looks she received; luckily she was facing her monitor and they figured something was malfunctioning.

"Of course I am!" Cat hissed in reply; Kara felt something constricting her heart, because Cat Grant had something special with that man if she was capable of admitting _that_. "I'm terrified."

"Look, Cat, I'm sure she loves you." Daniel's certainty was scary, specially for Kara as her heart sped up at his words.

"What?" She whispered, demanding for her soon to be ex-husband to clarify and elaborate on his words.

"Cat, even a blind man can see how much you mean to her." He was clearly rolling his eyes. "I mean, Carter talked to me about it —"

" _What_!?" Cat's outburst and outrage was heard by most of the floor.

"— and I'm ready to admit it." He began with a sigh. "I met Carrie during the divorce settlement, early stages."

"Wait, what?" Now Cat was incredibly confused, and she wasn't the only one.

"The main reason why I filed for it, was because I knew she could make you happy, if you let her.

Look, even if she's your assistant," and at that, Cat gasped in understanding, while Kara had what could be seen as a panic attack; the office began to worry at that, "it's your company, Cat. If there's anything that states about 'dipping in company ink', you can change it."

"Daniel —" She tried to say something, but for the first time she had nothing.

"She loves you. And you her. Now get your head out your ass, and do something about it! She can hold your hand, I bet you'd like that." He said before laughing and disconnecting the call.

Without knowing how, Kara was outside, petrified, and with deer-in-headlights eyes. Cat looked up and met her look with one equally similar, and the alien could tell that something finally connected for her boss. She had that look of finally tying all loose ends of a particularly extenuating story, and the fear she had felt at Daniel's words couldn't even come remotely close to what she was feeling now by being directed such a look.

Cat's eyes narrowed at the younger woman, her fear and shock being hidden behind a well composed wall of confidence. She raised a hand and motioned with her finger for Kara to come to her balcony. The alien swallowed hard and slowly crossed the threshold, feeling she was facing slaughter as the door closed. Her heart hammered hard against her chest as she walked away from prying eyes and onto the balcony, and she could feel the media mogul's eyes on her the entire way.

"Y — yes Miss Grant?" Kara inquired. Cat's gaze was unrelenting and it made the hero want to shrink into a corner somewhere and hide.

"I'm guessing you already know everything that went on with that conversation?" The media mogul asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Kara looked at her, flabbergasted, doing her best to look surprised.

"I don't — I don't know what you're talking about Miss Grant." Cat rolled her eyes at the younger woman's excuse and took a step closer to her assistant. Kara tried taking a step back, but the door prevented her such freedom. "Surely you know just as well as I do that I wouldn't be able to hear your phone call out here."

"I highly doubt that." The media mogul murmured. With careful precision, the older woman began gliding into Kara's personal space to the point that they were now only a few inches apart.

Kara sucked in a breath, her eyes flickered between Cat's lips and her eyes in rapid succession. Thankfully, Cat wouldn't be capable of hearing just how hard her heart was slamming against her rib cage. Problem was, she couldn't hear Cat's over her own.

"Uh... Miss Grant, wha — what are you doing?" Kara stutterd. Within two smooth moves, Kara's glasses were slipped off her face and her hairdo completely undone with one, single, swift finger. In the end, she barely managed to whisper, "Miss Grant?"

"Proving my suspicions... _Supergirl_." She whispered the last word to Kara's ear, earning a shudder. The younger woman froze, her eyes locked with Cat's.

"Not this again. Cat... You've seen both Supergirl and I in the same room together, I can't possibly be her." The hero explained, becoming more and more flustered as she tried to reason with the media mogul. "I thought we'd settled this."

Cat raised an eyebrow, and stepped back, her hand finding the railing with ease. "Well then, I hope she's nearby for this." Cat leaned against the railings, sitting on it, and as if she was going scuba diving, allowed herself to fall over.

Without a second thought, Kara hurled herself over the railing, her eyes immediately drawn to Cat. She sped towards the media mogul, instinct taking over. She swooped down, her arms curling around the older woman's slender frame and embracing her softly as she prevented them from plummeting any further and cushioned Cat from the fast descent. Equally slowly, she pulled them back up towards the balcony, fear evident in Kara's eyes.

"Cat, don't you ever — **_ever_** — try something like that again!" She demanded with panic. Cat stayed silent, instead opting for the buttons on Kara's shirt, slowly revealing her suit underneath and tracing the 'S' on her chest, yet her eyes never strayed from Kara's own. As her fear began to dissipate, anger took its place. "All of this to prove a point, Cat? What the hell were you thinking!? You have Carter relying on you and... and Daniel needs you — _I need you_. How could you be so selfish?"

"Me? Selfish!? Says the caped crusader using both of your identities to seduce me!" Cat shouted and demanded at the same time. Kara growled and gently set Cat down on the balcony, making sure the older woman was steady before letting go of her. "It wasn't enough that we spent all day together, you sought for more!? Everything feels like a _fucking_ mess ever since you appeared, and you've reinforced this fact by not accepting any of my promotions since your hero identity came along!

"I've tried my hardest to give you space, give you time, but it seems you were only ever seeking one particular ending!" She cried out in outrage, making Kara's heart constrict.

"I would never try to do that to you! You know I'm not that kind of person!" Kara shot back while she buttoned her shirt back up to make sure her suit was hidden again. Cat folded her arms and glared at the Kryptonian. "You **_know_ **me Cat, you're the only one who has ever known both sides of me."

"Then what do you call last night?" Cat pointed out. Kara was too angry and hurt to get flustered about all the memories of last night going to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't believe the older woman would accuse her of such things. "If that wasn't a seduction, I don't know what it was."

"I was drunk, Cat! And worried about **_you_ **!" Kara argued and pointed at the media mogul for added effect, "I wanted to make sure **_you_ **got home safe..." The hero looked down for a moment before looking the older woman in the eyes. "I care about you." She whispered the last sentence, as if a part of her was still afraid to admit her feelings towards Cat, despite what had happened last night and today. A single tear ran down her cheek just as her arms folded over herself, clear posture of trying to protect oneself. "I truly do."

However, this only seemed to enrage Cat further. The older woman narrowed her eyes at the hero, her glare becoming increasingly hostile as time went on. "So what? Last night was just some drunken mistake?" Cat snarled. "Made a bet with your hobbit friend and James, is that it?"

Kara's eyes widened and quickly shook her head. Last night had been anything **but** a mistake. "No! It wasn't a mistake! It was a drunken **_something_ **, but it was nowhere near a mistake." Kara amended. Slowly Cat's tense posture seemed to soften, but the hero could still tell that the media mogul was being cautious, still keeping Kara at an arm's length in case anything happened. "Honestly, even if it never happens again, I'm just glad I got to experience it once, even if I wish neither of us had been drunk. I'm certain that you'll never find a partner like me..."

Just as Cat was about to speak again, the whole building rocked and plumes of smoke began to rise out of a nearby building. Not a moment later did Kara hear Alex's voice in her ear.

"Kara, we need you, it looks like someone has set off bombs all over the city. We're still in the process of figuring out who, but for now stopping any fires and saving civilians is our first priority." Alex chimed in. Everything inside the Kryptonian was screaming for her to spring into action, but instead, she hesitated and gave Cat a desperate look.

"Go. Go be Supergirl." Cat relented. Kara nodded, but stayed still for just a moment longer.

"We'll talk about this when I get back. Please." The younger woman pleaded. Finally, the older woman slowly nodded and moved towards the alien.

"Later tonight." Cat agreed. Still hesitating, since Cat had extended her hand and had initiated contact. "As an incentive," and Cat kissed her, but just as quickly, it ended and Kara groaned.

That was all Kara needed, and without a second to spare she changed into her suit and sped towards the nearest building, forcing herself to think about the civilians in need of saving rather than what had just happened and what might happen.

* * *

AN: Next chapter coming in a week!


	2. Resolution

_Disclaimer_ : Supergirl belongs to DC, the series are joint effort with Warner Bros.

 **A Drunken Something**  
Resolution

"Is there anything else you need from me, Alex?" Kara asked. She was levitating just above Catco, her eyes locked on Cat, who was currently busy working on improving the newest layout for this month's edition of Catco's magazine, as well as responding to important emails Kara had starred for her to look at.

"That should be all for now. We'll let you know if we figure out who's behind this." Alex stated. "You still owe me an explanation for disappearing on me yesterday, when I took you away from Cat just to appear this morning in need for a cure."

Kara let out a hum of agreement before ending the call, her attention solely focused on Cat. She had tried not to think about this moment while she scrambled around the city trying to put out fires and saving civilians from falling debris. However, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde in her glass office. As she finished her rounds and made sure everyone was safe, she hoovered by CatCo.

The sudden buzz of her phone almost gives the hero a heart attack, but as she saw the message on the screen, she couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her face.

 **Cat:** _Are you going to come in? Or would you prefer to float up there all night?_

The Kryptonian chuckled, she could almost hear the older woman's playful teasing through the text itself. However, as her feet touched the cement of the balcony, she was suddenly nervous and aware of every little thing about herself. How she smelt like smoke and ashes, how wild her hair looked due to the wind. Every single miniscule tiny little detail.

 **Kara:** _I don't know, the view_ **is** _pretty nice out here_.

The hero teased back. The media mogul looked over at her, visibly rolling her eyes, it only increased her nerves.

 **Cat:** _I highly doubt that._

 **Kara** : _I'm looking at you, and I can do that forever._

She blushed at the text she sent, feeling like a fool and a total sap, and unable to undo it.

 **Cat:** _Well then maybe you should come and get a closer look._

Kara's eyes widened, clearly uncertain about the meaning. Cat's swagger made her forget everything and simply move. It was like she was under a spell, _Cat's_ spell. Without thinking, her body was already drifting forward. As her feet touched the pavement, the door to Cat's balcony opened, revealing the media mogul herself.

"Took you long enough." Cat grumbled, but the younger woman could see the small smirk that accompanied the comment. The older woman raised a glass to her lips filled with a golden liquid that Kara assumed was the bourbon Cat always kept in her office.

The Kryptonian raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Isn't that what got us in this mess in the first place?" Kara teased. The blonde shook her head as she swallowed the drink with ease.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who put us in this mess. You knew they had strong enough alcohol to get **_you_** drunk. If something can get you drunk so easily, I'm not going to fare so well either." Cat pointed out. "Besides, I like it messy, you know that."

Kara began to get flustered and the back of her neck began burning so badly that it felt like the sun was glaring at her. The media mogul chuckled, amused at the hero's reaction. Cat made her way to the balcony with ease, her fingers brushing against Kara's stomach as she went. Though upon seeing the older blonde so close to the railing, Kara's breath caught. Cat, noticing this, placed a hand on Kara's arm.

"Relax, I've had enough free falling for one day." Kara sighed and stood beside Cat. Their arms inches from touching as they looked out at the city skyline. "I'd rather do other things."

The suggestive tone made the alien shudder and turn, and after staring, they kissed again. Like when she had been drunk, Kara quickly took control of it and proceeded to remind Cat why she was such a capable lover. With care, because even when she had been drunk, she had managed her strength, she made Cat's legs wrap around her waist. As she was pushed back, she allowed her partner space to breath and while she was busy with such non-essentials such as air, Kara went right ahead for what she drove the older woman insane. With superspeed, she had Cat's shirt off and attacking the collarbone.

When she uncovered it, she stared with wonder; "is it that you didn't have time to conceal it or —"

Cat interrupted her when she placed a hand on her chin and made their eyes meet. "I kept it as a reminder," and at those words, Kara's heart sped with fear and dread, "to never forget that I spent the night with an alien, and that it pained me to feel as though I wasn't being unfaithful to _you_ , Kara Danvers.

"It tormented me more than I cared to admit, that I wouldn't feel conflicted about spending the night with Supergirl when I love Kara Danvers," she wrapped her hands around Kara's neck, likely feeling the buzzing of the alien's heart. The grin she wore was certainly indicator enough. "Guess deep down, I always knew you were the same."

Kara couldn't wait any further; she flew them up while she kept distracting her boss, and carefully flew them towards the penthouse. Once there, it felt like their drunken stupor all over again.

"Are you sober?" Kara just had to ask.

Although Cat was terrified of heights and she knew she had been tricked into not paying that any attention while they flew, she still managed an indignant growl. "One glass isn't enough to get me drunk.

"You, on the other hand, are more than enough," she muttered heatedly. "I still believe this is a bad idea."

"Allow me to show you otherwise."

"I rather you show me if you can do what you did last night, _sober_ ," Cat challenged.

Kara growled, slightly forced the window open for it to slide open as though it hadn't been locked.

"You're paying for that."

"You don't pay me enough," Kara replied softly with another growl. "I already showed you what I've learned; we skipped messing around the place and arrived directly at your room."

"So you _can_ be taught," Cat teased.

Kara didn't answer, she simply kissed Cat deeply. Using superspeed, she closed the door, locked it, undressed and undressed Cat. Now that she was sober, she could do more than what she had imagined, she could use her powers and intensify the pleasure. This time, the older woman would be left catatonic.

Kara accomplished her goal, tiring herself in the process though.

* * *

"I didn't hear mom come in," Carter remarked with a frown, trying once again his mother's door but it had been strangely locked.

"Wanna stay with me and Carrie, champ?" Daniel inquired softly, smiling to himself.

Carter arched an eyebrow very much like his mother. "No, she'll worry if she doesn't find me home." He turned back to the door and tried it again, while frowning in concentration. "Was it locked when you came? Would she get mad if I pick the lock?"

"I think so champ," the grown man replied, sighing and messing up his hair as he tried to find a neutral point to deal with his kid. "Look, Carter, we can leave her a note — _I_ , am leaving her one, whether you come with me for the night or not.

"But if you do stay, promise me you won't stay out here, in front of your mother's door, or at the front door waiting for her," he tried asking.

The boy frowned, clearly displeased. He was internally debating the course of action. "Would you be willing to reconsider?"

"Always," Daniel answered without hesitation.

"Would you stay here until it's my bedtime?"

"I was taking that for Grant-ed," Daniel teased, running off as the boy chased after him. "I regret nothing!"

"You're apologizing for the lame pun!" Carter demanded as he tried hard to catch his father.

They went at it until Carter forgot his initial worry. He then continued with his routine, finishing his homework then playing _Settlers of Catan_ with his father and proceeded to teach him who was boss. At last, he was in bed, being tuckered in and given a peck on the cheek.

"All set champ?" Daniel asked fondly, smiling at his boy's quirks.

"Dad, why didn't you take mom's last name, or hers yours?" Carter asked, curiosity piqued.

Instead of asking where the question came from, Daniel gave Carter the benefit of considering the question and his answer. "She didn't want to take mine, I didn't think much of it, and I didn't even consider taking hers." He watched the boy's expressions closely, and quickly realized something. "Son," he began, "when she chose to keep her last name, I knew it would be yours before being mine.

"Maybe it's because my own mother, before she passed away, did so much for me and my siblings," Daniel reminisced with a sigh. "That you don't have my last name doesn't mean I love you any less, but that what your mother went through during your birth tells me her love for you will always be more than what she feels for me."

"Then what about what she feels for Kara?" Carter questioned, worried beyond words.

"I hope it's more than what she felt for me," Daniel replied with full honesty and another sigh. "I love her, and I always will, and I think we confused that with being in love."

"She's in love with Kara," Carter said with complete certainty.

"I believe so champ," Daniel needlessly replied, messing up the boy's curls with a fond ruffling of the head. "I believe so."

"Good night dad," Carter said with a yawn.

Daniel lit up his _Supergirl_ nightlight, setting it on its softest setting. He gave his boy one last look, fond smile in place as he was already out, before softly closing the door. He did leave the door ajar, searched for a post-it and left a note on the wall across from Cat's door.

 _Nice to know you took my advice, but next time let me know what you're up to, so I can run better interference with Carter. Call me tomorrow if possible, please? I think we have the same taste in women ;)_

* * *

The next day, Carter approached the kitchen with a tired look and hugged his mother from behind with a groan.

"Hey buddy."

"I didn't hear you come in," he groused. "You didn't tuck me in either, or kiss me night."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry Carter, you must be too tired to notice," Cat murmured from behind him, making him frown.

"Wha...?" He asked in a whisper, before looking up at the one who was making breakfast and jolting awake. "Kara!"

"Sorry buddy," Kara began blushing.

"Did you guys had a night out?!" He asked with a gasp. "I would have stayed over at dad's!"

Kara shielded her face with her hair, but Cat noticed and couldn't help but tease her about it. Delicately, she held the younger woman from behind, moving the hair out of the way. Carter's look of surprise turned into one of delight.

"Oh honey, if this relationship between me and Kara is supposed to work, then you should learn to live here with us," Cat told him with a wink. "That is, of course, if she would considering leaving that dump she calls home."

Kara couldn't help but blush, her heart skipping a beat at the mention them being a relationship. It took all of her willpower not to turn around and kiss Cat right this second. Though she didn't stop one of her hands from roaming the body in the most inconspicuous manner possible.

"I don't think she loves you enough," Carter levelled back, looking Kara straight to her eyes, ignoring her baffled look. "I honestly doubt her feelings are strong enough for PDA."

Kara frowned at that, was about to answer back, when she simply turned around with scowl still in place, and took Cat in a kiss and a sweet embrace. Only, the kiss quickly escalated and made Carter flee. Once the sounds stopped, did they realize he wasn't there anymore; then again, Kara's hands were attached to Cat's ass, so perhaps it was for the best.

"I take it back, but I'll keep it up if she doesn't move in!" He cried from somewhere in the living room.

"Don't," Cat growled as soon as Kara attempted to move her hands.

"The food —"

"Just, hold me a while longer," Cat pleaded, before they lost themselves in another kiss.

Cat ended up cooking after the third batch of burned food and mostly because of Carter's pouting face.

"You'll both be late for work at this pace!" He complained as he left for school alone, since his mother was nowhere near ready.

"I'm sorry buddy!" Kara said with panic. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Then move in so we can all play _Settlers of Catan_ ," he responded before giving both women a kiss to the cheek and closing the door. "Love you both!" He called from the other side.

Cat simply chuckled at the look on the alien's face. "He already considers you family," Cat supplied, "he displayed as much when he hugged you that time, after the derailed plans."

The statement made Kara grin and start to laugh like crazy. Cat only shook her head, but was surprised when she was taken by the waist and spun around in the air. When she sat the older woman down, Cat gave her questioning look.

"What was that for?" Cat demanded, but the smile on her face mellowed any harshness. Instead of answering, Kara pulled the older blonde in for another kiss, opting to explain herself through action instead of words. "Hmm, I think I might grow to like this."

"Well, it looks like we have the house all to ourselves. I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind if I was late." Kara teased. Cat raised an eyebrow, amused at the younger woman's newfound confidence. She rubbed her thumb along Kara's lower lip. "I'm sure we could take a day off, really; maybe two? James is competent enough, to run things, right?"

"Careful though, this new ... _position_ of your, comes with plenty of responsibility, and **consequences** for mishandling or abusing your power," Cat whispered, just to gasp when the alien became bold enough to kiss her right behind the ear.

"Cat," Kara whispered right back, "I can handle **_any_ **punishment," she went right ahead and licked the shell of the ear. "Perks of being an alien, remember?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget," Cat answered, just to move away and leave Kara with her jaw gaping. "Kiera, chop chop, call James and give me the phone when it connects."

Kara's eyes landed firmly on Cat's derrière, swallowing hard at the sway and flare it held. Her eyes immediately sought out the older blonde's, and the smirk could only spur Kara further.

* * *

Kara woke up to the light knocking on the door. Raising her head slightly, she could only smile softly at the sight that greeted her; Carter, clearly back from school, with a hand over his eyes and some of the clothes she had managed to get off of Cat on their way to the room. Fortunately, there weren't any compromising clothing out there.

Still smiling, she spoke. "It's ok Carter, your mom made sure we got presentable before taking a nap," she teased, and when the boy peeked through his fingers, she laughed, but showed him she spoke the truth.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother," he replied in his sheepish manner, placing the clothes in the dirty laundry basket. "So, you convinced my mom to not go to work. You get an added charisma bonus for that."

"Hey honey, how was school?" Cat murmured from her spot, clearly clinging on to Kara; Carter smiled at that. "What's that smile for?"

"I just love the way you guys are in love," he replied goofily, and Kara just laughed, receiving an elbow stab for her effort.

"Homework?"

"Finished it at school," he replied with a smirk. "It's Friday mom, I want to know what the plans are."

"How about going out to dinner?" Kara proposed. "We could see how well we mix outside."

"Uhh..." Carter sounded dubious.

"Well, it depends on the restaurant," Cat replied back, watching her son intently, but at his nod, her tense posture relaxed.

"I would say my treat but," Kara remarked, "we both know I don't make enough to cater to your rather **_expensive_ **tastes."

"Oh, you've done well so far," Cat said offhandedly, "appeasing my appetite."

"Huh, wish my appetite was so easy to appease," Kara muttered darkly to herself, and at Cat's glower, her eyes widened. "Oh no! Not like that! Oh, gods!"

"Mom, does Kara have a full body blush?" Carter inquired, watching with fascination.

"I love how observant you are," Cat replied with a happy smile, laughing as the alien turned different shades of red under the Grant's scrutiny. "Come along then, you've left me starving."

"Did you guys have lunch?" Carter asked with worry, just for Kara to blush further, if that were possible. "I'll take that as a no." He said with a pout. "Kara, I thought you would take care of her."

"Spending years in a celibacy of sorts doesn't make the _itch_ disappear," Cat said with a sigh, going to the bathroom. "I'm getting a shower, Carter take Kara to the guest room."

"I'll get some clothes," Kara added without realizing the impact her words would have on the boy.

"Oh wow, Mom, you guys are moving fast," Carter whispered, and Kara finally realized her words. In the privacy of the closet Kara turned herself into a ball and cowered, afraid of the implications; she already had her own closet space, and Carter was right, she could move in at any time (thank whatever powers for her own) and they were moving _really_ fast. "Mom?"

"Is that going to be a problem, honey?" Cat asked with worry.

"No!" As if realizing, he lowered his voice again. "No, not at all, guess I'm just happy that it's such a smooth transition.

"I just don't want her hurting you." He added with a cute frown that his mother kissed.

"Carter, I swear, I'm not doing this for any other reason than the deep feelings I hold for your mother," Kara said as she left the closet with her clothes. "How about you help me find that guest room?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "Guess it was a good thing that there was still space from when dad left with his things."

* * *

When they left, their joy was short lived. Outside, the paparazzi swarmed around them and it was actually Kara who stood in front of the Grants and was so adamant at protecting them, that even the crazed photographers knew better than to mess with her. They all stopped taking pictures to watch her, cameras poised and ready, but that second of doubt was enough for Cat to pounce on them.

"If you all want to be taken seriously as photographers, you'll leave, immediately," Carter announced before Cat had a chance.

They all knew that taking his picture would end with a pile of lawsuits, courtesy of one Daniel Miller. After he made himself known, they all scatter. The last person who had taken his picture and published it, was branded a pedophile, and the company who had published said image was currently being investigated. Everyone knew better than to mess with Carter Grant.

"Is this why you didn't want to leave?" Cat asked through gritted teeth, and Carter hung his head.

"Hey buddy, we don't blame you," Kara immediately added.

"But we still need to know what happened," Cat said with a nod.

"Sorry, I should have told you before," he whispered. "Siobhan found someone to publish the news of the divorce."

Cat growled. "I'll kill her."

"Guess she didn't get any evil Supergirl footage," Kara muttered quietly to herself, remembering how she had lasered the camera that had been there while she pummeled the alien to mush during the whole red kryptonite incident.

"That would have been worse for her," the Grants echoed.

Now all they had to do was get through the horde of paparazzi; they'd be lucky if no blood was shed, though Cat would more than likely be saving that privilege for Shiobhan herself. Kara was going to have to keep a close eye on the older blonde to prevent the love of her life from killing someone, even if she, personally, thought Siobhan deserved it.


End file.
